


Funeral

by Cinnamon_Mey



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Death, F/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 11:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11896671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamon_Mey/pseuds/Cinnamon_Mey
Summary: You have to organize your brother's funeral at Custer's Church but you meet Cassidy and he has a secret...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *My native language is not english so I apologize if you find some mistakes, I’m still improving :)
> 
> A/N - You are Clara Clayton.

“God may not make mistakes, but people are bloody famous for it.”

  
You don’t enter in a church since you were twelve. You feel embarrassed to do that with your own will. The steps echo solemnly and you notice with pleasure that there is no one besides you. You sit in one of the last wooden benches and stay silent, staring at the white cross overlooking the entire room. You try to imagine the funeral you have been forced to organize but you hunt away the thought, holding tears with struggle.  
The pain is too intense.  
You get up and go back to your steps but you find in front of you this tall man with messy hair and sunglasses.  
“Well, Hello.” He greets you with a quick overview.  
“Good morning.” You greet back.  
You two look each other silently for a few moments.  
“May I ask you where to find the preacher?” You ask.  
“Nope. But he should come back soon.” He answers with a strong Irish accent.  
You nod. “Is it a problem if I wait outside?”  
He shakes his head, arch an eyebrow and he moves to make you pass.  
You walk fast, feeling his eyes on you until the way out. You sit on the outside steps, put your elbows on you knees. You observe the panorama, coming back to your world.  
“You know..” suddenly says the mysterious man. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you here before.”  
“I’ve arrived yesterday morning. I’m here to organize a funeral.”  
The man turns on a cigarette and he offers you one from the crumpled pack. You shake your head to refuse.  
“I was kidding, anyway.” He continues. “I don’t remember half of the people comes here.”  
You wrinkle your forehead. “Who are you?”  
“Cassidy.” He introduces himself shaking your hand. “I work here.”  
“Clara Clayton.”  
“Back to the Future.” He says.  
“What?”  
“Clara Clayton, Dr. Emmet Brown’s wife in Back to the Future third part.”  
You have no words, looking at him astonished.  
“You know Back to the Future, right?”  
“Yeah but..” You answer back without know if you should be honored or bother. “Jesus, maybe my parents wanted that.” You conclude.  
Cassidy stands up and goes downstairs, walking until the shadow edge. The blue pick up stops in front of the church.  
You come closer.  
“Hoi padre.” Greeting Cassidy.  
“Not now, Cass.” Answer rudely the preacher.  
“A sheep of your herd needs you.”  
The preacher who ignored you until that moment, looks at you.  
“Jesse Custer. You are..?” He says shaking your hand.  
“Clara Clayton.”  
“Back to the Future.” Cassidy suggests to him.  
Jesse trying to understand his friend without success.  
“What can I do for you, miss Clayton?”  
“I should organize my brother’s funeral.”  
Jesse nods, seems thinking about it.  
“May I introduce my right hand, Emily? She can help you to organize the funeral in detail. I guarantee she is an efficient person about these issues. You will be not disappointed.”  
Jesse puts a hand on your shoulders, inviting you to enter in the church.  
Cassidy attends bothered but he doesn’t intervene.  
  


***  


  
Emily does her job just fine, choosing the music, flowers and other stuffs. She calls the funeral service agency to organize the coffin delivering and she helps you to call people you want during the function.  
Cassidy stays aside but he’s a constant presence during the arrangements. He looks at you, sometimes drinking a beer, sometimes making inappropriate comments.  
Two days later funeral takes place in that solitary part of the Texas.  
You stay stoic in front of the open coffin. Your brother was dressed up properly and you smile thinking about that he can wear that suit just for his funeral. His expression is so quiet and he never be during his life.  
“I have never imagined burying my brother such in a place like this. Well, I would have never imagined burying him, not now.  
You pronounce those words while Cassidy come closer drinking a beer. He gives you the bottle and you accept with pleasure, drinking half with deep sips.  
He takes the bottle back and finishes it, looking at the corpse. He opens his eyes wide, get into a panic but you don’t see that.  
“Guests are coming.” He says, clearing his throat.  
You see him go away fast, grumble something you don’t understand but you don’t give attention to him. You are focused on the guests.  
You greeting everyone and some tears line your face, overwhelmed by emotions. Emily is ready at the piano and after some minutes, Jesse goes closer to the pulpit, ready to carry out his duties.  
Everyone sit and you take the place in the front row. The function starts but you can’t follow the speech. Jesse’s words are lost in the air, your thought become memories.  
You take a look when funeral officers close the coffin. You stand up to follow them outside and you can hear the rest of the people behind you.  
You are talking with funeral officers to visit the agency in the afternoon to sign some documents while a man approach you. He’s around fifty, wearing a light brown suit and grizzled hair.  
“My dear, I’m so so sorry for your lost. Our family will be very concerned about it.”  
“Excuse me sir but I can’t recognize your face.”  
“Absolutely legitimate. The first and the only time we met you were five. I’m uncle Ben, Benjamin Crow. I’ve married your aunt Mabel.”  
You nod, try to be kind but you continue to don’t remember him. You never saw him with aunt Mabel and you know her very well.  
“Well, uncle Ben, thanks to be here. I appreciate and I’m sure my brother would be happy too for your presence.”  
Benjamin smiles and goes away without saying anything. You are disoriented by that meeting, a strange feeling grow up inside you but you blame the circumstances.  
You come back to the church to thank Jesse and Emily and asking for Cassidy. Nobody has seen him since the beginning of the funeral.  
  


***  


  
In the afternoon you wear something more comfortable, a white t-shirt, a pair of short jeans and your beloved red chucks and leaving the motel to go to the funeral agency.  
You stop the car in front of the building and enter. Silence. There is nobody around and you go out to read the schedule written on the door. You look at your clock, the time is right. You come back inside, looking for a sort of secretary who is going around busy and with a lot of documents.  
You walk into a corridor and you look into the first office you can see. In fact you find the secretary but she is pour in a bloody puddle.  
You swallow and you move back with the intent to get out of there but at the entrance you hear a loud noise. Instinctively you take the opposite direction to find a hiding place.  
You look around fast, finding a couple of close rooms and then you can see the morgue open.  
Bad idea, you think but you have no choice.  
As soon as you walk into the room you slid over something slim and fall ahead. You look up, the smell of blood is intense and you retching. You try to stand up, keeping in balance, you are covered by blood.  
Look on you and your hands shivering, uncle Ben is laughing, He’s keeping a head by hair.  
“You should see your face, honey.” He says.  
You come back to your steps, trying to not slip again. Benjamin leaves the head and he jumps ahead intent to catch you.  
You turn around, trying to run away but he reaches you and he gets you down. You feel dragged by your ankles and uncle Benjamin turns you to look up into your eyes.  
“Your brother was a traitor and a monster and you will die like him!”  
Benjamin takes out a wooden stake with the intent to pierce your heart.  
You scream with all your breathe and suddenly you can’t feel uncle Ben over you. You look around and you see him fixed in the Cassidy’s hands who is eating him.  
You slip back until the wall, watching the scene.  
When Cassidy finish his snack he licks his lips and nod, satisfied.  
“Asshole.” He says before to look on you. His expression change and he seems surprised to see you.  
“A lassie blood covered. We are in my favourite porn.”  
He gives you a hand to help you to stand up.  
“What…what…” You talk with stutter but he interrupts.  
“I think I should explain.” He sighs. “I’m a hundred nineteen vampire and I think this cunt was looking for me.”  
Silence.  
“Beside the fact you are a vampire and trust me we will talk about that, I’m pretty sure uncle Ben, here, was looking for me.”  
“This is because he thought you are a vampire, like your brother.”  
He can leave you speechless once again and after some moments, you just turn around and go away. He grumbles.  
“Why is always so hard to accept.”  
He follows you, he gets back gloves, poncho, hat and he cover himself properly before go outside. You stay a few moments on the threshold before going into the car, waiting for the old lady with the dog moves away.  
Cassidy goes with you.  
You look at the steering wheel for a moment before to leave. You come back to the motel and pay close attention to enter into the room without draw attention.  
You close the door and stay leaning on it. He takes off hat, gloves and poncho and he puts forearm on the door, over your head. He’s so close and you can see his green eyes above the sunglasses.  
“You have an inviting scent.”  
You feel a sense of loss and you feel knots in your stomach. You realize to be involved in something surreal and what happened to you at the last hour is too much but the thought of kissing those lips touches your mind. He approaches further, with the intention to kiss you but you move away.  
“What do you know about my brother?” You ask, afraid to hear the answer.  
Cassidy sits on the bed, looking at you with regret as if he feels guilty of something.  
“Your brother was into this vampires hunters covenant that is hunting me. I didn’t know in the begin and he approached me, staging a theater where he was my friend.  
He lowers his gaze and nods, remembering those events.  
“We passed good time together. I mean when we had money we passing time with beautiful women, alcohol and drugs. It was time I didn’t have so much fun.”  
You close your eyes, annoyed to the idea of your brother between sex, alcohol and drugs.  
“And then, a morning, while I was sleeping your brother tried to kill me. We had a fight. He fallen and he wounded his head. The blood wasn’t stopping and I had the chance to let him die, he tried to kill me after all.”  
You look each other, you can see into his eyes regret and pain.  
“I’ve turned him into a vampire. I acted instinctively, I didn’t want to lose a friend.”  
You take a breathe and sit near him.  
“When he woke up, understanding what I’ve done, he got angry. He shouted at me that he became a monster and he attacked me again. In that moment my regret was so bad I couldn’t react but when he was able to kill me he stopped and he got away.” Cassidy stops to talk for a moment. “I haven’t seen him until this morning, at the funeral.”  
“The covenant dudes?”  
“Probably.”  
You sigh.  
“If this can cheer up you, my brother was lying to both of us.”  
Cassidy look up on you.  
“We lived together in the family house. He was working as a delivery man to earn the salary while I was at home taking care of our mother. She was sick in bed. Someday my brother left home and he never came back. After some days I’ve received a mail where he explained me this new job and a higher salary. It was like that, I was receiving a lot of money on my checking account but no news about him.”  
You touch your chin, seeing clot blood.  
“Some days ago I had received a call from his employer who told me about his death. I met him in a office and he gave me my brother’s will. He just wanted to be buried here in Texas.”  
“What will you do now?” Cassidy ask.  
You shake your head.  
“I have no idea. I take a shower.”  
You close the bath door, seeing into the mirror to be in a embarrassing state. You undress, throw dirty clothes in a corner and open the shower tap. You wait and tears arrive, you can’t hold back them and cry, cry a lot.  
Cassidy hears you outside and he stays there, listening and hoping, in some way, to give you some comfort with his presence.  
You take your time and then go to Cassidy.  
“Hey. How you feel?” He asks.  
“Better without all of that blood on me.” You smile without look at him. “If you want you can take a shower too.”  
“I appreciate, thanks.”  
When he goes to the bathroom you put off the toweling robe, wearing undershirt and shorts. You reach the bed, falling asleep and you don’t hear him approaches you. He smiles and he sits on the floor, close to the bed.


	2. Heart Bleeding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You leave the hotel room after a few days. You took your time to digest what happened last week in Annville, your brother’s funeral, the fact that he was a vampire and someone tried to kill you. The sun blinds you and you need a bit to get used to go outside. You get in your car and ride at random until you reach a cafè. You stop for a snack and you give some furtive looking at people around you, wondering if someone else knows about the existence of supernatural creatures. The waitress gives you a second round of coffee, you add sugar and mix with the teaspoon, taking your decision to leave the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *My native language is not english so I apologize if you find some mistakes, I’m still improving :)

You tap your fingers on the steering wheel, eager to see the sunset. As soon as the glowing ball fades behind the horizon you slides out of the car, walking steadily toward the church entrance. You hear the noise of tires on uneven ground and you stop, looking what’s going on. Two blacks suv spot next to you and some men going down with the intent to take you. You run as fast as possible but you feel grasped and you fall to the ground.  
You can make a cry before you get bogged down and when you think it’s too late, someone starts to kill everybody. You hear the noise of broken bones and some splashes of blood arrive on you. You can take off the gag and stand up.  
Five men are dead on the ground and not far away, Cassidy is finishing off the last one. He’s completely covered by blood and he smiles to you.  
“Are you ok, lassie?”  
You look at him for a moment, you smile and it seems to hypnotize him. You approach, looking for something on your pocket jeans.  
“It’s the second time you save my life.” You say.  
“My duty.” He answer.  
You take an hanky and you clean a little his face, trying to don’t look at his eyes. You stay focused on what are you doing but you feel his glance on you.  
“I think it’s not enough.” You say, throwing the dirty hanky to the ground.  
You finally look at him and you both stay looking into each other eyes, untill you divert the glance first.  
“Maybe it’s better to go inside.” You say and he seems to come back to reality.  
“Sure.” He looks around. “Later I’ll think about you, assholes.” He says to the corpses.  
You follow him silently till the bathroom. You see him walking with a hand on his hip.  
“You can take a shower. There are some clean towels there.” He says pointing at the closet next to the sink. “I look for clean clothes.”  
You stop him, grabbing for an arm.  
“Let me see.”  
You don’t allow him to protest, despite his expression of disappointment and you move his hand off. He has a bleeding cutting wound on his hip.  
“It’s deep. Is it hurt?” You bite your lip. “What do you do in these cases?” You take a moment. “You go to the hospital?”  
“Useless.”  
“So what?”  
“I have to drink blood to heal the wounds.”  
He says that without looking at you, annoyed to tell you that.  
“Ok.” Considering the question to ask. “What kind of blood should I obtain?”  
“Don’t…!” He reacts. “I don’t want you obtain blood for me.”  
“I just want to help you. What’s wrong with you?” You ask testily and confused.  
“Just…” He snorts. “You are so-so innocent and pure and sweet and…I don’t want to involve you in this shite.”  
You burst out laughing. “Innocent and pure?” You repeat joking.  
Cassidy shake his head, offended.  
“Have you finished?” He asks.  
“Yeah, yeah! Sorry.” You calm yourself. “So? What kind of blood you need?”  
“I’m going to looking for the assholes outside before they getting cold.”  
“Oh that’s sucks! C'mon Cass! They are dead!” You reply.  
“What should I do so? Should I suck your blood?”  
You see his repent expression but he said that and you can’t ignore that.  
You stare on him. “You could do that?”  
“No no no no.” He refuses and trying to go away.  
“Why not? C'mon, I’m consentient.” You follow him and stare in front of him. “Is there the chance I could become a vampire?  
Cassidy shake his head, exasperated.  
“So c'mon! I want to return. You saved my life!”  
“That’s why I don’t want to kill you.” He says firmly.  
You shut up.  
“I have no idea if I could control myself. Usually I don’t care about my victims, they are always cunts who want to kill me and I feel pleasure to kill them but you…”  
“I got an idea.”  
You go to the kitchen, followed by Cassidy and you take a glass and a knife.  
“What the hell have you on your mind?” He asks.  
You smile, without any ideas about what are you doing. You cut your wrist and you assume it’s more painful than what you thought and you start to put your blood in the glass.  
Cassidy passes his hand through his hair.  
“What have you done…”  
He remains hypnotized by the hot blood flowing into the glass. He smells it and his desire for you rises exponentially.  
He approach, hungry and excited. He grabs your wrist, making on you more pain. You see his expression changed and you can’t get rid of the grip.  
Cassidy start to suck the blood from the wound. It burns, burns as hell and you try again to make you free, without success.  
He approach you closer, his wound is already healed but his desire to have you is not satisfied. He forces you to lay down to the floor, still grabbing your wrist and he touch your lips and neck with the other hand.  
His hand goes down and he touch your breast, he lick his lips and his hand moves down. He unbutton your jeans and he dips his fingers under your slip.  
He smiles.  
“You’re wet, lassie.”  
You gasp, feeling the pleasure growing up under his touch. With the free hand you grab his hair, kissing him with passion. He returns with pleasure and he puts off your jeans and underwear without leave your lips. He lower down his pants and takes your thighs, penetrating you hardly.  
Your moans broke the silence, Cassidy bends on you, grabbing your face and kissing you, while he doesn’t let go your thigh with the other hand.  
The pleasure surround you, you clench your thighs and all your muscles stiffen. The sight of your face under orgasm makes him lose his head and you feel him coming inside you, his expression changes and he moaning.  
You take some moments, breathless.  
He moves away from you with some difficulties and he sits to the ground leaning on the kitchen, his pants down on ankles, staring at the void. You stay down for a few moments before you sit and check the wound you have on your wrist. Your arm is covered with blood, like most of you. You stand up and take your slip.  
“I take a shower.” You say.  
“Hey.”  
You look at him. He’s smiling, a different smile, a sweet one.  
“You were right, you’re not pure and innocent at all.”  
“Fuck off.” You answer with a smile.  
You close up in the bathroom, dress off and enter the shower, let the pleasant feeling of flowing water on your skin wrap you. You feel a sense of euphoria, your heart can’t stops knocking and you almost forget about the reason you went to find Cassidy. Smile turns off, you go out of the shower wrap your towel around your body. You find some clean clothes on the stool.  
You smile and shake your head.  
“Fuck. I can’t do that.” You whisper.  
You go out, in the courtyard. Cassidy moved away the cars and now he’s moving corpses in the cemetery.  
“Can I help ya?”  
“No, no. I’ll handle that, sweetheart.”  
You watch him to bury all corpses, one by one, while you think how to say goodbye. God, I adore him. It’s an addiction to have him around, you feel protected and beloved.  
New sensations, never felt cos of your family situation.  
When he finished, he sits next to you on the wood fence.  
“You liked the show?” He jokes.  
You nod, he approaches.  
“Hey, what’s wrong?”  
You shake your head.  
“I think you need a shower.” You say with a smile.  
He look at himself.  
“You’re right. You’ll wait for me in the bed, sweetie?”  
You smile and you can’t do that. You bury your goodbye with the promise to talk in the morning.  
“Second round?” You suggest.  
“And third and fourth.”  
“Move on then.” You say, biting your lip.  
  
You wait for him in the main bedroom, into the darkness. Laying down to the bed. You hear Cassidy approaches and laying down behind you, surrounding you with his arms.  
“You want to sleep?” You ask.  
You can’t see his face but you know which kind of expression he’s doing.  
“I’d like to do something else but I don’t want to be like those men who insist, looking like a perv.” He says with the usual irony.  
“Stop to rave and be my perv.”  
“Yes, ma'am.”  
His touches, his kisses, his whispers are completely different now. He still passionate, with eager and huge depravation but he’s not the animal who was attracted by blood and in the end he laying on your breast.  
You caress his head, hearing him snoring and you smile, enjoying that moment until you fall asleep.  
The next morning you wake up alone. You dress up and going down, following the burnt smell and imprecations.  
You see Cassidy throws away the pan into the sink and taking a beer from the fridge.  
“Morning sunshine.” You say.  
He shake his head, still angry for failing to prepare something edible.  
You approach, kissing him. He looks at you, his expression is grave.  
“What do you want to talk about?”  
You look down.  
“C'mon, it’s from last night that you keep it inside.”  
“Ok.” You take a breath. “Cass, I…should come back home.”  
He shake his head.  
“I can’t let you go knowing those assholes are hunting you.”  
“My mum is sick, I can’t abandon her with the nurse.”  
His regret glance kills you.  
Silence. It’s too strange to don’t hear his voice in the air.  
You approach and kiss him softly, grabbing him to the collar.  
“I go back to the motel to pack my stuffs.”  
You move away faster, you can’t bear that pain. You get in the car and take a breath, you aren’t be able to look at the real-view mirror.  
Suddenly the passenger’s door opens and Cassidy get in, wearing poncho, hat, gloves and sunglasses.  
You look at him for some moments.  
“So? What are you waiting for?” He says.  
You smile, turning on the car. You leave in a dust cloud.

 

The End.


End file.
